


Earth's Defender: Zim

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood, Human Zim (Invader Zim), Irken Dib (Invader Zim), bad at tagging SORRY, swap au, zim gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: "The Irken Empire, one of the most powerful empires in the entire galaxy. Destroyer of countless planets in the search for galactic peace."Dib, Tallest Membrane and Invader Gaz head to the planet Earth to see if it is in need of being destroyed. Dib's first day at skool warrants him with a new friend until they figure out he's an alien and try to kill him, potentially ending their friendship, although Dib thinks that this human could be useful for the Irken Empire, the human has their own vendetta.





	Earth's Defender: Zim

The Irken Empire, one of the most powerful empires in the entire galaxy. Destroyer of countless planets in the search for galactic peace. Some species just couldn’t accept the new rule, the peace, some of them were violent, dreaded creatures and had to be destroyed. The next planet, their new focus of peace was a little blue planet called Earth. The creatures on Earth have been called primitive and  _ extremely dangerous.  _ Even as so many advisors and council members warned and told the Tallest, he had insisted on going to the deadly planet, with some help of course. One of the greatest Invaders, Gaz. She was dangerous, violent, the one they sent to planets to be destroyed in the far reaches of the stars. The second that was coming along was one of the beast researches, the Invader they sent to planets that they knew nothing about to see if they needed to be destroyed or not, Dib. Tallest Membrane had picked them himself, only the best to accompany him. The research they did on the planet was extensive, trying to figure out the perfect disguise.

  
  


The group of three hadn’t been on the planet that long, a week in human time. Enough time for most of the humans to see that they were just regular humans. Dib and Gaz were going to go to this  _ skool.  _ As human children seemed to do. They weren’t children, in fact they were much, much older but their sizes were about the same as human children. Tallest Membrane was going into the workforce, a scientist as it seemed to be the easiest thing for him to get in to. The three of them each started this new week, the humans were stupid. This mission was going to be easy.

  
  


Dib couldn’t help his sigh as he left the skool, this was the  _ worst.  _ All of this human knowledge he already knew! He’d downloaded everything that he could, it had been so boring. Is that  _ really  _ how these human children were supposed to learn? It was horrible! Dib started on his walk home, he knew about the buses and such but he figured he’d learn a little bit more about this place if he walked. He froze in his footsteps as he heard laughter, it was almost chilling how shirll it was. 

  
  


_ “You think you can beat the mighty  _ ** _Zim!?” _ ** He heard a dull noise then coughing. Dib quickly walked to where he heard the noise, on the ground there was what seemed to be a child, clutching his stomach as he coughed up some red liquid,  _ blood  _ Dib remembered. Dib was going to step in but he stopped, the kid lifted their head,  _ smirking  _ up at the two who towered over him. He licked the blood from his lips, “You will  ** _never _ ** beat Zim!” The kid announced, suddenly grabbing one of his attackers leg, tripping him. As the other tried to kick the kid, he rolled to the side, grabbing the extended leg with almost a vicious smirk. Dib couldn’t see the attackers faces but he could  _ feel  _ the fear. The kid, Dib deduced named  _ Zim,  _ flipped the other attacker and Dib heard an  _ awful  _ cracking noise. The attacker screamed in pain and Zim stood over them, laughing victoriously. Dib stepped back, humans were really terrifying if a small one like that could take down one’s that were almost as tall as the Tallest! The small human noticed Dib, his laughter stop and that horrid smirk appeared on his face again. 

  
  


“I-I didn’t see anything!” Dib said quickly as Zim walked up to him, the human stopped, frowning. “You watched the might of Zim!” he announced. That  _ was  _ true but he had thought that humans didn’t like it when you seen them hurt others of their species. Dib nodded, “Uh, y-yeah I did. You’re really strong.” “Of course Zim is! Nobody can beat me!” He laughed, with all of the other humans Dib had met so far none of them were this  _ scary.  _ “Well I gotta get home-” Dib moved away, quickly making his leave to go back home. Once at the house he told Gaz and Tallest Membrane about the scary child he had encountered. To them it was almost proof that the humans were deadly and needed to be destroyed but Tallest Membrane decided that they’d need more time and for Dib to stay away from that dangerous human.

  
  


That ended up being the  _ last  _ thing Dib did. He ended up getting involved with Zim  _ somehow  _ everyday. Today though they were running from the police,  _ “What did you steal!?”  _ Zim cackled loudly, he grabbed Dib’s arm pulling into an alleyway, then down some more winding alleys before they got onto a cul de sac. Dib had no idea where they were doing but they were running towards an old, almost torn down building. Once they were inside Zim slammed the door shut, laughing loudly. Dib looked around, this was awful. It smelled horrible, everything was falling apart, though his attention was quickly pulled away to something else. A grey dog with robotic parts, it barked loudly running up to Zim, it’s tail wagged excitedly and Zim crouched down, petting the dog. “Thank you Gir! I am glad to be back as well!” “What happened to your dog?” Dib asked worriedly, Zim looked up at the alien and he let out a quiet sigh, standing back up. “Gir’s been my dog ever since I can remember. He was getting old, I didn’t want him to leave me so I replaced what was degrading with robotics! His brain, some organs, he got hit with a car so I had to replace his leg and one of his eyes but otherwise he’s perfect!” Zim looked so excited and Gir looked really excited too. He wanted to say that was cruel but as he looked around Zim lived here, no one else seemed to be here. Was Zim alone? “He looks great.” As much as Dib was impressed with Zim’s robotics especially since humans were so primitive, he felt bad for the dog. Zim sat down in the middle of the living room, he pulled off his backpack pulling out what he had stolen. Dib walked over, his eyes narrowed a bit, “What  _ is  _ that?” “A piece for a bigger machine!” Zim stabbed his arm into the machine violently, sparks flew and Dib had to cover his face. Zim pulled something out and he stood up, “Wait here Dib-thing!” Zim ran off and Dib let out a quiet sigh. He looked down at the dog, it stared up at him, tail wagging. Dib leaned down, petting the dogs head slowly. “Your all that Zim has, huh.” Dib whispered quietly, Gir barked excitedly. Zim ran back into the room, holding an even  _ bigger  _ machine. He set it down, getting onto his knees he opened a panel in the machine, shoving the part he pulled out of the other machine into his own. “So, uh, what’s that do?” “It finds aliens!” Zim laughed, Dib got nervous, he shifted his weight to his other foot. “Aliens aren’t real.” he laughed, he couldn’t hide how anxious he was. Zim’s machines worked most of the time so if this one worked then the entire mission was compromised. “Aliens are  _ real!  _ I seen them!” Zim yelled, he glared up at Dib. “I  _ seen  _ them. Their the ones who took my parents.” Zim turned back to the machine, connecting some wires with his gloved hands.  _ “What?  _ Wait, what? Your parents were taken by aliens?” Zim nodded, “Yes, yes Zim’s parents were abducted by aliens when he was six years of age.” He slammed the panel shut, standing up. The machine was smallish so Zim could carry it around but it definitely needed to be on the ground to work. “Zim maybe you shouldn’t-” Zim clicked a button and the machine turned on. The machine whirred before a couple lights flickered on, after a moment a blue light turned on. Zim stood up, he laughed “I knew it! There’s alien-” Zim turned to Dib, smirking but it fell, his eyes went wide. Zim took a step back, “Dib, you- your-” Dib looked down at himself, his holographic disguise was gone. “Wait Zim-” “Your an  ** _alien!!” _ ** Zim screeched loudly, his body shaking. Dib stepped back, his antenna flat on his head, “Zim no, it’s not what it looks like I-!” Dib just barely dodged a punch that was thrown at him. He didn’t dodge the second punch, his jaw cracked, Zim stood over the being on the ground. “Zim let’s you into his home, tells you about his past, I show you my machines! And your-your this!? I should have known better! Nobody wants to be Zim’s friend unless they plan to mess with me!” He shouted, Dib shut his eyes as he thought he was going to be punched again but instead Zim punched the floor right next to his head. “Get out.” he mumbled before he stood up, he moved away, leaving the living room. Dib watched as Zim walked off, he got up, leaving the house quickly and reactivating his disguise. Zim was going to kill him, Dib could feel it deep down.

  
  


Dib hadn’t seen Zim at all since that happened, he was getting worried. He hadn’t told his Tallest nor Gaz. They would kill Zim without a second thought. After school he looked around, trying to see if Zim was anywhere. When Dib didn’t see him, he started to walk home, he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, “Zim?” Zim slowly lifted his head, rolling it before a wide smirk spread across his face. “I was thinking, Dib-alien, if I capture you then people will finally have to listen to Zim. Everyone will finally realize how smart Zim is!” Zim raised something that looked akin to one of their own laser rifles. He fired and Dib dropped to his knees, covering his head. He lifted his head, seeing where it hit, it exploded, destroying part of a building. Dib’s mouth dropped and he looked up at Zim in shock, “Don’t worry Dib-stink, it’ll only hurt a lot as your body is ripped molecule by molecule!” He laughed maniacally, Dib got up and he started to run. Zim followed, running after the alien, he’d only fire when he thought he got a clean shot but luckily For Dib he managed to avoid everyone.  _ “Zim!  _ You don’t have to do this!!” his PAK legs extended and he jumped, avoiding another shot and climbing up the side of a building. “You don’t know  ** _anything _ ** I have to do Dib-monster!!” Zim screamed, he ran into an alleyway, climbing up onto a dumpster before he climbed the building. He panted out loudly glaring at Dib as he ran away. “I will kill you, disgusting alien.” Zim stood on the building, his shoulders slumped. That disgusting creature wasn’t going to get away. Zim would hunt it to the ends of the earth. 

  
  


“Dib are you saying that there is a  _ human  _ who knows that we’re Irkens?” Gaz said angrily, towering over Dib as he cowered slightly. “M-more or less…” Dib gave a nervous smile, shrugging a bit. Gaz growled and she moved away, “What’s his name?” she demanded and Dib stood up fully, “N-no!” when she glared at him he swallowed, “Uh I mean, I’ll take care of it!” Gaz growled, turning her full attention back to the male. “If you do  _ not  _ take care of the human tomorrow  ** _I will.” _ ** Dib nodded, unable to speak. No wonder Gaz was one of the best Invaders. Dib found himself trying to make a plan for tomorrow. Trying to figure out a way to make Zim stop trying to kill him, maybe he could gain Zim’s trust again but he honestly doubted it. Zim was stubborn, very, very stubborn from what he’s found. But Zim was also smart, maybe Dib could get Zim to join them? Sure he’s a human but if he came with them to the Massive then he could prove useful! Zim didn’t care for his own species, he always complained about others. Dib shut his eyes and leaned back, why did he care so much? The only thing he should care about is following his Tallests orders, not anything else. He tried to reason with himself, say that the reason he wanted Zim to come with them was for the fact that he could help the Irken Empire and help the Tallest. 

  
  


The next day at school Dib had a plan, not a great plan, but it was a plan at least. He waited outside of the school, looking around for where Zim was. He assumed that Zim was going to ambush him. Dib prepared himself before he started to leave the schoolyard, heading home. He stopped before he walked past an alleyway, he could hear something, it was faint but something  _ was  _ there. He took a few steps forward and jumped as soon as a blast went off, he went into the alley, sliding back on his PAK legs. He towered over Zim but the short human was just smirking widely. “You foolish  _ alien.  _ You just put yourself into a corner-” Zim dropped the laser rifle as he was suddenly pinned up the wall with one of Dib’s PAK legs. “Zim! We don’t have to fight! You could help us! Des-” Zim cut Dib off by laughing. “Help  _ you?  _ Don’t make Zim laugh!! I would  ** _never _ ** help disgusting creatures like you.” Zim grabbed the PAK leg, trying to pull it out of the wall from where it had his sweater pinned there. Dib was shaking lightly, “Zim why can’t you just listen to me?! If you came with us then you wouldn’t have to die! I can  _ save  _ you!” Zim was trying to break the metallic leg now, seeing that he wasn’t getting anywhere with trying to pull it out of the wall.  ** _“Listen to me!!” _ ** Dib eyes went wide when he heard the horrifying noise. Zim’s head fell forward and he coughed, he looked down at the PAK leg that was stabbed into his stomach. Zim laughed quietly before it slowly escalated into maniacal laughter, he threw his head back, hitting it against the stone wall. “You can’t kill Zim that easily!” His laughter though faded a bit as his vision started to go dark. “Zim won’t let you kill…” his voice trailed off and Dib couldn’t help his curse. He carefully grabbed Zim, moving him away from the wall. He couldn’t exactly remove his PAK leg from the male for the fear of him bleeding out so Dib quickly made his way back to the base. He’d have to sneak Zim in so Gaz or Tallest Membrane didn’t see them. In all honestly he hoped that the two weren’t home yet. Sometimes Tallest Membrane was out late. 

  
  


Zim’s eyes fluttered open, it smelt like cleaning products. He stared up at a blank ceiling, he felt incredible pain in his stomach and he had a  _ massive  _ headache. “Your awake, good. I knew you weren’t dead but I was worried I put you in a coma.” Zim bolted up, crying out loudly in pain he fell back down, “Don’t sit up! I should have told you that first!” Dib stood over the male, disguise gone. His antenna were up slightly, he gave a nervous smile as Zim glared up at him. “Where am I?” Zim growled out, narrowing his eyes up at the Irken who rubbed the back of his head. “You’re in my base, if you make too much noise Gaz might hear you and she’ll come kill you, so for once please be quiet Zim.” Zim just growled, he looked away from Dib, he stared at a wall. Zim couldn’t believe that he was in their base, he had half a mind to get up and look around but the pain he was in kept him down. “Sorry for stabbing you, I didn’t mean too. I guess my PAK just did it because my emotional levels went out of control for a second.” Zim rolled his eyes at the alien’s words, he didn’t care. He’s been stabbed before, not with something that big or going all the way through him but a shank was close enough. Zim really needed to stop fighting random people he runs into. Dib looked away from Zim, he looked at his monitors to see Zim’s vitals and such. “Zim you know, you can come join the Irken Empire. The Tallest is here so I could always introduce you, your really smart and could probably help our cause.” Dib offered, “There’s even a possibility that if you prove useful we could transfer your brain into a PAK and turn you into an Irken.” He was smiling, antenna perked up happily. “Your destructive which isn’t the best but your intellect could be useful.” “Shut up.” Zim hissed out angrily, “I’m not going to join your stupid army. I’m not letting you take over this stupid planet, as much as I hate it,” Zim paused, looking over at Dib he smirked wickedly, “I hate you a lot more.” Dib’s eyes went wide before he huffed, rolling his eyes looking back at the monitor. “Yeah okay, Earth-boy.” Dib grunted, sick of all the suffixes of his name that Zim used. “I’m gonna kill you then show your insides to the world.” Zim smirked, growling quietly under his words, Dib just laughed looking back at Zim. “Oh I’d  _ love  _ to watch you try.” He sneered back, “If I really wanted I could kill you right now.” Dib’s Pak legs extended, hovering over Zim to stab him to the table he was on. Zim laughed, “I dare you to try, Zim will never die!” Dib’s sneer fell as he burst out in laughter, “Oh I’m sure,  _ Zim.”  _ The human looked back up at the ceiling, “You will never win, alien. Zim will  _ always  _ win.” “Well see Zim, honestly even if we do destroy the Earth I might just keep you around cause you’re so entertaining.” Zim snorted, rolling his eyes. Oh he was going to  _ destroy  _ these disgusting aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thank you drawing I did: https://imgur.com/a/fmJsdqM
> 
> Honestly I like human Zim being literally the same insane tiny person he is as an Irken, I don't know if I'll do more with this story but I have some different ideas for human Zim. Although I feel like all my stories lately seem rushed, even if they aren't. I'm just not that good at writing I guess, I'm sitting on a couple more Invader Zim stories that I'll upload over the next little while so yay?


End file.
